1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for energy recovery through waste classification and calcination and to apparatus therefor, and in particular, to a process and apparatus for recovering high added-value converted products such as fuel oil, carbon ash, gases and refractory materials through classifying wastes into combustible wastes and plastics wastes and calcining the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, due to diversification in ordinary life, wastes produced by families and factories constantly increase while their types become more complicated. It is known that treatments of different types of wastes are different. However, since sorting of wastes is difficult, the problem of waste disposal is increasingly severe and is a problem that must be resolved immediately.
Conventional waste treatment comprises calcination or landfill without first sorting and treating separately according to types of wastes. Such waste disposal not only pollutes the environment, but also, obviously, can not achieve the goal of energy recovery. Among the types of waste, plastic wastes have become mayor pollutants, owing to their natural undegradability and gradual accumulation. Conventional disposal of plastic wastes comprises calcining, or else sorting for recovery. Wherein, the calcination process consists of burning plastic waste directly, while the sorting recovery process comprises sorting plastic wastes and recovering the reclaimed plastics. The former is purely consumption engineering which requires expensive equipment for preventing secondary public nuisances such as air pollution, while the sorting recovery process has the problem of handling difficulties due to the great variety of types of plastics and additives contained therein. Also, the poor quality of the reclaimed products makes the recovery process impractical.